


Wait For It

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Your Obedient Servant [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Aaron Burr, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander grins in that infuriating way he does, when he either wants Aaron to touch him right then, with urgency, or to draw it out and make him beg.  Aaron wonders when he got so good at reading Alexander.</p>
<p>He also doesn’t take his hand out of his trousers.  He’s – the bastard speeds up, his forearm flexing under the thin layer of his shirt as he squeezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Why can I write nothing but D/s AUs??? Who knoooows.
> 
> So in this 'verse I guess Eliza and Ham aren't married. And everyone is either a sub or a Dom and collaring is a thing. That's pretty much as much backstory as I have right now.
> 
> I am planning on writing more of this 'verse, because seriously why are the song titles so sexual.
> 
> Sorry, LMM. I'm sure this isn't what you intended, but hey.

Aaron can’t decide if he’s lucky or unfortunate, for how this has ended up. It’s easy to look at Alexander, kneeling at Aaron’s feet with his arms tied behind his back or spread out on their bed, and decide that he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else. It’s a little harder to think that when Alexander’s being a brat, hopping around Aaron or squirming in a chair in the corner, trying to get his attention – but the truth is, he minds it a lot less than he thought he would, than he shows. Alexander knows, of course. There’s no way to hide it, not when Alexander can settle so beautifully.

It’s when Alexander doesn’t let him work that Aaron curses whatever forces brought them together. For how much Alexander writes, and how much work he takes on, Aaron can’t believe Alexander won’t let him get his own work done.

Like now.

Alexander’s sitting in his chair in Aaron’s office, in the corner across from Aaron’s desk. This is, of course, after Alexander has already tried to perch himself on Aaron’s desk, right over the correspondence he’s writing.

“How long are you going to make me wait?” Alexander grumbles, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

“As long as I need to finish this,” Aaron replies mildly, barely glancing up from his writing. His quill scratches across the parchment. Alexander taps his fingers faster.

“But it’s already been—“

“Talk less, Alexander,” Aaron says, looking up at Alexander. He’s slouched in the chair, now, knees spread and a pout on his lips.

Alexander doesn’t respond. There’s still some part of Alexander that will listen to him, it seems, even when he’s trying to irritate Aaron into taking him apart.

Aaron gets back to work. He’s not that far from finishing up his work for today, but he’s not going to tell Alexander that. Giving him a time frame only makes everything worse. He sinks into the writing, skimming the stack of documents from the case and adding details to his plan, framing the opening statement that Alexander will undoubtedly butcher.

He should be surprised when the next sound to distract him is Alexander moaning, soft and pleased. He isn’t.

He glances up at Alexander, eyebrow raised. His sub has his trousers open, hand shoved down the front to curl around his cock.

“Alexander,” he says sternly.

“Aaron Burr,” Alexander pants, his hand stilling.

“Sir,” he snaps. Alexander nods quickly. He acquiesces on titles easily, mostly because he’ll only call Aaron by his name to irritate him. “What are you doing, Alexander.”

“I thought that would be obvious, for a man as intelligent as yourself.” He starts again, hand moving slowly over his cock. Aaron keeps his eyes stubbornly on Alexander’s face; he can still tell when Alexander rubs his thumb over the crown, from the way his eyelashes flutter.

“Take your hand out of your pants.”

“Are you going to put yours there?”

Aaron frowned at him. He’d already told Alexander he needed to finish his work before any… recreational activities could be indulged. As much as Alexander might want to argue, his cock didn’t need to be fondled right now.

“Am I going to have to tie you to the chair?”

Alexander grins in that infuriating way he does, when he either wants Aaron to touch him right then, with urgency, or to draw it out and make him beg. Aaron wonders when he got so good at reading Alexander.

He also doesn’t take his hand out of his trousers. He’s – the bastard speeds up, his forearm flexing under the thin layer of his shirt as he squeezes around his cock.

Aaron abruptly stands, his chair screeching across the hardwood floor. Alexander moans again, eyes twinkling behind lowered lashes, as Aaron tugs his cravat from around his neck. Stopping in front of Alexander, Aaron grabs his wrist and pulls it harshly out of his lap.

“Do you want me to touch you instead, Sir?” Alexander purrs, licking his already-wet lips.

He doesn’t bother responding. Aaron presses Alexander’s wrist to the arm of the chair, wrapping his cravat around the arm of the chair and his wrist, tying Alexander down. He plucks Alexander’s cravat from around his neck and does the same to his other arm.

“You’re going to sit here until I’m done,” Aaron orders him, grabbing Alexander’s chin and making his sub look at him. “You’ll sit here, quietly, and then I’ll decide what to do with you. Is that clear?”

Alexander nods quickly, staring up at Aaron intently.

Aaron shook him carefully. “I want an answer, Alexander. You had plenty of words before.”

“Yes, Sir,” Alexander whispered.

“Good,” Aaron stated, letting go of his chin, and tugging on the thin leather of Alexander’s collar before pulling away. “Only speak if you absolutely must.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Aaron goes back to his desk, settling in his chair and picking up his quill. Alexander’s corner of the room is blissfully quiet.

 

 

Aaron loves to see his collar around Alexander’s neck – it might be the only thing he never equivocates on. He loves the stark black of the leather against Alexander’s skin, the thin strip sitting just above the line of Alexander’s shirt collar. The bronze buckle and lock at his throat glints in even the lowest of candlelight.

It’s a far cry from the torn strip of linen Aaron had first used to collar him, during the war, once they decided they could stand each other. Once they decided that Alexander needed someone to keep him in line, that Aaron needed someone to care for, that they both needed someone that was theirs alone.

Aaron still has that first linen collar, of course. He’s not sure if Alexander knows he kept it, put it in a carved wooden box beside their bed after Aaron had taken it off him to put on his leather collar. Knowing Alexander, he probably does.

 

 

Aaron forces himself to focus on his work, and not look up at Alexander, even when he can hear the chair squeaking with his squirming, and the whines he let out every so often. Alexander did so like to be tied up, and Aaron was convinced he loved irritating Aaron into tying him up and struggling against the ties just as much as he liked being bound in the first place.

He even finds some more work he can finish, now, instead of doing it tomorrow, while he’s got Alexander quiet in the corner.

Finally, he’s reached the end of what he could that night. Or at least, what he could do before starting to focus, again, on Alexander. It wasn’t that Alexander was squirming any more than he had been before, but that Aaron couldn’t help but think about him, whether his sub was nearby or not. Having Alexander nearby just made it worse.

“Alexander,” Aaron said, finally putting his quill down. Alexander’s head shot up, staring at Aaron, bottom lip firmly held in his teeth. “Do you think you can behave now?”

Alexander hesitated, the nodded.

“What do you say?”

“Yes, Sir,” Alexander rasped.

Aaron stood up, smoothing the legs of his trousers down his thighs. Alexander followed him with his eyes as he stalked across the room. He pet Alexander’s hair, curling his finger in the little horsetail at the back. He untied the string holding Alexander’s hair back, smiling gently when the soft waves fell around his face.

“I think you’ll behave for a little while,” Aaron said, trailing his fingers down to Alexander’s collar. “Until I don’t give you what you want, and you get impatient.”

Alexander frowned at him and opened his mouth to retort. He caught himself just in time, closing his mouth with a click.

Aaron leaned down and kissed him softly, a finger hooked in Alexander’s collar. Alexander kissed back eagerly, his mouth opening beautifully under Aaron’s. He let Aaron control the kiss – but he still fought, tongue twining around Aaron’s, teeth nipping at his lips every time Aaron pulled back the smallest bit. God, but Aaron loved him so much.

“Are you going to leave me tied to the chair, Sir?” Alexander asked, when Aaron pulled back an inch. Aaron glanced down, and chuckled. His hands were balled into tight fists against the arms of the chair, arms flexing under the cravats tying him down.

“I quite like having you restrained,” Aaron murmured, cupping Alexander’s chin. “Why, do you not like it?”

“You know the answer to that, Sir.” And that was typical Alexander, fighting every inch instead of admitting that he liked it when Aaron wrested his control away from him, just for a little slice of time.

“I don’t want you to touch yourself,” Aaron said, tracing down the front of Alexander’s chest, undoing buttons as he came to them. “Your cock’s mine, Alexander.” He slipped a hand into Alexander’s open shirt, scrapping a nail over his nipple. “So is the rest of you.”

“Oh, sure, Sir,” Alexander panted, arching into his touch. Aaron raised an eyebrow, pinching his nipple sharply. “Sir!”

“I’m not untying you until you agree,” Aaron stated. “You’re mine and you love it. That’s what you’re going to say.”

Alexander ducked his head, thick dark hair falling in front of his face. Aaron let him have that, hiding whatever emotions were crossing his face that he didn’t want Aaron to see. He’d break him open soon enough.

Alexander’s trousers were still open. It would take a stronger man than Aaron Burr to say no to such an offering.

Aaron stepped closer and slid his hand into Alexander’s trousers, barely brushing his fingers over his cock. He was still hard, which might have been surprising years ago, but was now just more pleasing, that he could be forced to sit still for hours and still be almost achingly hard.

As a reward, Aaron closed his fist around his cock and gave him one slow stroke. Alexander moaned loudly, hips jumping as he tried to push into Aaron’s hand.

Aaron tutted. “Now Alexander, you know better than that.”

“Sorry,” Alexander replied unrepentantly.

Aaron reached down and squeezed Alexander’s balls tightly; Alexander yelped, his head falling back. “Sorry what?”

“Sorry, Sir,” Alexander gasped, his chest heaving.

Aaron loosened his hold. “Good.” He went back to Alexander’s cock, tracing his fingers over the head, first, before closing it in his fist. Alexander moaned, but he didn’t move. Aaron kissed him softly, and started pumping him slowly.

“Sir,” Alexander whined, muscles in his thighs jumping.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Aaron ordered him, pumping him faster. He loved the feel of Alexander’s cock in his hand – it was long, longer than his own, though he hated to admit it, but slender, where Aaron’s was fatter. 

He traced the thick vein down the underside with his thumb, pressing in just under the head.

Alexander’s too-tight pants – Aaron didn’t care if they were the current fashion, if they made Alexander’s ass look nice, which they did – only left so much room for Aaron’s hand and Alexander’s cock; with a grunt, he pulled them down around Alexander’s thighs. With more room, he started to stroke Alexander’s cock again, establishing a steady rhythm with a swipe over the head every couple of strokes. His cock was drooling, now, slicking the way for Aaron’s fist.

“Sir, Sir—” Alexander moaned suddenly, his stomach going taut as Aaron continued to pump his cock.

“Yes, Alexander?”

“Sir, I’m—”

Aaron pulled his hand away. Alexander’s eyes shot open, staring pleadingly up at Aaron.

“Not yet,” Aaron told him, patting Alexander on the cheek with his sticky hand. “We can have much more fun if you don’t come so early.”

“But—”

“No buts,” Aaron said, then grinned. “Well. Yours.”

Alexander’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Aaron would like to say he was impervious to such a transparent display, but he could never resist Alexander.

“You can come when I’m inside you,” Aaron told him, “And not a moment before.”

“When will you, then?” Alexander asked, still giving him that damn pout.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

Aaron wasn’t going to put it up for discussion – he wasn’t going to thrust into Alexander, shake him apart from the inside out, until he was damn ready for it.

He kneeled fluidly, smirking as Alexander gaped at him. He pulled Alexander’s trousers down further, past his knees, leaving Alexander shivering. He ducked under Alexander’s legs, pulling his thighs to rest on his shoulders, and leaned in to suck the head of Alexander’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh Lord,” Alexander groaned, gripping the chair arms tightly. “Sir—”

Aaron sucked hard, scraping his teeth just under the crown of his cock. Alexander jumped, hips twisting. Aaron grabbed hold of him, fingers digging in to his soft skin, forcing him down onto the hard wood of the chair.

He knew what Alexander could take, knew that he liked the pressure of Aaron holding him down, the scrape of teeth over his skin, and even over his cock. And he knew that Alexander could never hold on when his cock was buried in Aaron’s throat, especially because of how rarely it happened. So Aaron did just that, bobbing forward and pulling back and bobbing forward again, working Alexander’s cock down his throat.

Alexander outright sobbed, curling in on himself, thighs pressing in on Aaron’s head. Aaron let him – he was trying to force him over the edge, after all, not discipline him into keeping still. There’d be time for discipline later.

He pulled back to breathe, giving Alexander a moment’s respite, before diving back down again. He wanted to hear something besides taunts slip out of those lips.

“Sir,” Alexander moaned, trembling under Aaron’s hands. He was breathing so heavily Aaron could almost feel his wet breath fanning over the back of his neck. “Sir, I’m not—“

Aaron opened wider, taking Alexander’s cock as deep into his throat as he could do. He couldn’t hold it there for long, but he didn’t need to.

“Sir, Sir, don’t make me come, you said—”

Aaron pulled off, pressing a kiss to soft skin of Alexander’s inner thigh. “That’s right, Alexander. You did well.”

He didn’t even need to look up at Alexander to see how he’d glow under the praise, like the sun glittering on the waves, but he did anyway.

“Because you did so well, you get to choose. Do you want me to fuck you in this chair, or over my desk?”

“Desk,” Alexander panted, as soon as Aaron had posed the question. “Oh Lord, please, Sir…”

“Of course,” Aaron murmured, unhooking Alexander’s legs from around his shoulders. Alexander didn’t struggle at all as Aaron untied him from the chair, or pulled his wrists together, or tied them together with both cravats. “Arms around my neck.”

Alexander complied, looping his arms around Aaron’s neck, and using the hold on him to drag him into a kiss. Aaron let himself be reeled in – if he didn’t, Alexander wouldn’t have been able to move him more than an inch – and licked into Alexander’s mouth.

He gripped Alexander’s thighs tightly, standing carefully with Alexander latched onto him like a limpet. It was only a few steps over to his oak desk, setting Alexander down on the edge, out of the way of his papers. He had to send those by courier tomorrow; it wouldn’t do to send them covered in sweat and semen.

“Did you do what I asked of you?” Aaron murmured in Alexander’s ear, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck when Alexander nodded. “Good boy.”

He checked, of course, because it wouldn’t be the first time Alexander had lied to him about following an order. He pressed Alexander’s legs wide and slide his hand under him, nudging the tips of his fingers against his hole. Alexander was slick and open, just as Aaron had requested that morning. It was a common order – to work himself open after he finished his work, walk down the hall to Aaron’s own office and wait in the corner for Aaron to be ready to play with him.

“I’m very happy you did as you were supposed to,” Aaron told him, smiling when Alexander flushed at the praise. For a man with such a high opinion of himself, it was astonishing that Alexander needed to hear Aaron say it.

It was the work of a moment to undo his breeches and pull his cock out, giving himself a few pumps just for some relief.

“Are you ready?” Aaron asked, as he did every time.

“Yes, Sir,” Alexander replied, as he always did.

Aaron pulled Alexander’s hips to the very edge of his desk, and left one hand on him while he used the other to guide his cock into Alexander. He groaned as he thrust in, slowly, carefully, pausing at every hitch of Alexander’s breath.

Finally he was fully seated, pressed as close to Alexander as he could get. As soon as Alexander started to fidget, a sure sign he wanted more than he was getting, Aaron pulled out and thrust in again, almost as slowly. Alexander moaned this time, high and light, bound hands pressing tight to the back of Aaron’s neck.

Aaron held Alexander’s hips tight and thrust in hard, using his hold to make sure Alexander wouldn’t go skidding back across his neck. Alexander moaned again, his head hanging forward to rest on Aaron’s shoulder, breath puffing out against the collar of his shirt.

“You need it hard, don’t you,” Aaron panted, pumping in faster. Alexander whimpered his agreement, trying to spread his legs wider but foiled by the trousers around his ankles. “You had to sit there for so long, so empty, waiting for me to fill you up—”

“Sir,” Alexander cried out, his back arching sharply; Aaron must’ve hit that spot that always sent Alexander into fits, flailing around, if he isn’t bound.

“This is what you want, isn’t it, what you want when you’re sitting there watching me work.”

“Yes,” Alexander sobbed, tremors wracking his body as Aaron pounded into him. “Yes, yes, more, yes.”

“More?” Aaron growled, biting down on the meat of Alexander’s shoulder. Alexander yelled out something incoherent, his knees digging into Aaron’s sides. “I’ll give you more you desperate little—”

He would never say that last word, even if he and Alexander knew what it was. It touched too many sore spots, but Alexander knew what he meant – would always know it.

He ducked out of Alexander’s arms and pushed him flat on his back, spread across the surface of his desk. He pulled out just long enough to tear Alexander’s trousers off his legs, though Alexander’s whines and the incessant throbbing of his cock would make it seem like the task took hours.

He thrust back into Alexander, hands tight on his sub’s hips, and Alexander cried out. He arched almost off the desk, arms stretched out above his head and hanging off the opposite end of Aaron’s desk.

“Is that enough for you?” He panted, hips snapping against Alexander’s, watching as his cock was engulfed over and over again. “Is that more enough?”

“Yes,” Alexander sobbed, his face turned into his arm. “Yes, yes, Sir, please!”

“Please what, Alexander?” Aaron growled, hunching over him and quickening his pace. “Use those words of yours.”

“Can I come? Can I come, Sir?”

“Yes,” Aaron hissed, tilting Alexander’s hips so he could pound into that spot. “That’s an order, Alexander.”

Alexander curled in on himself, his bound wrists pulled in close to his chest and eyes squeezed shut as his cock spurted between them. He nearly howled, a more animalistic sound than Aaron had ever heard leave his lips, as his come soaked into his shirt. Aaron never let up for a moment, thrusting into him and forcing out every drop from him. Even after Alexander’s cock jerked and started to soften, he didn’t stop, just held on tighter and quickened the snap of his hips.

It didn’t take very long for Aaron to come, either, with Alexander spread out under him, letting out short, breathy moans every time Aaron thrust into him. Alexander clenched down sharply on him, in a way that could only be done on purpose, and that was it. Aaron dug his fingers into Alexander’s hips, curling over him and coming with a groan.

When he had the presence of mind to look at Alexander’s face, Alexander was smirking, a twinkle in his eye.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. That wouldn’t do, to let him think he’s gotten away with it. He gathered his strength and pulled out, hefting Alexander up into his arms and stumbling the few steps over to the chair, dropping him back down into it. While Alexander was still disoriented, he undid the tie holding his wrists together and bound him to the chair arms again.

“You’ve gotten my papers all out of order,” Aaron told him, striding back over the desk. He held up a couple letters he needed to send the next day, now stained with lubricant and semen. “You’ll have to wait while I copy them over again.”

“Yes, Sir,” Alexander muttered, shifting in his chair.

Aaron smirked and sat at his desk, trousers still undone. Once he finished his letters, and put them in a drawer, maybe he’d give Alexander a chance to apologize for his insolence. Knowing Alexander, prideful and only barely obedient, even with Aaron’s collar around his neck, it’d be a battle and a half.


End file.
